Talk:Ages of Reclamation
9th Age of Reclamation over? Do you think the 9th age of reclamation ended when the civil war began? :In GoO, Xytan says it's the end of the 9th Age of Reclamation. 'guesty-persony- ' 00:50, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Maybe...hmmmm, i smell Halo 4: The Age of Reason on the horizon, by Epic with a cover system...just kidding ; ) Reclamation ( however you spell it) Possibly a time where they need to be forgiven by the Forerunners? Snorkel378 01:22, 22 March 2007 (UTC)Snorkel378 There was some discussion in GoO that the 9th Age of Reclamation had begun and something like the great schism or something had started - the latter of course referring to the Covenant Civil War. However, the way it was said mildly implied that it was, perhaps, a foretold era. --206.75.46.254 01:16, 27 June 2007 (UTC) 9th Age of Reclamation is either the Halos are going to activate or another meaning. I got this Idea from Reclamation which is also related to Reclaimer.--75.170.158.237 02:38, 12 August 2007 (UTC) It says that the ninth age is the only age in which all of the hierachs die but depending on when you decide it ended you may need to change it but at the moment it is contradictory as it says Halo 3 isn't part of the age of reclamation but that truth dies in Halo 3, will some one please remove one or both of these statements till you make your minds up. That Geek 18:02, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Possibility Is it possible that the ninth age of reclaimtion means that there are nine races of Covenant? 1.Prophets 2.Elites 3.Grunts 4.Brutes 5.Jackals 6.Drones 7.Hunters 8.Engineers 9.Sharquoi Karzhani 08:43, 18 August 2007 (UTC),the one and only. Contradictory Does anyone else realise that this article contradicts itself? It says that the first age started when the Prophet of Truth ascended to power and declared war on the human race, yet in the next paragraph it states the NINTH age started when the Covenant first came into contact with humans on harvest. While I recognise that it is possible for them to declare war on a race they have not yet come into contact with, as they may have known of their existence before direct contact (possibly a forerunner influence), it seems unlikely that there would be eight ages of reclamation in between the initial declaration of war and first contact with the human race... Would anyone be willing to clarify/correct me so I can dismiss my confusion? I think the article is just not being very clear and possible drawing on two separate sources. I don't think it means to refer to the First Age of Reclamation at all. The word "Ninth" is just omitted. But i'm not totally sure of the canonality of this calendar. This page doesn't cite many sources; it may only be as canon as Contact Harvest. Mr Toad 05:51, 18 July 2009 (UTC) All Contact Harvest mentions is an Age of Reclamation. We don't know if its the first or ninth, only that the Covenant have been through nine by 2552. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 10:17, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Ages I think there is a fundimental failure to understand of the nature of ages here. The Ages of the Covenant empire are not all contained within the material covered by the Halo canon.They represent large swaths of history not included in the source material.Only the 23rd age of doubt, and 9th Age of Reclaimation are covered specifically. In addition,the ages are not intended to fall in any specific order. For example: An age of Reclimation does not always have to follow an age of Doubt. An age is defined by the events taking place within the given time frame. It is up to the reigning high Prophets to decide when a new age begins, and what the new age will be called. From the evidence I've seen, an age does not have to correspond to any specific amount of time. Therefore, Prophets probably look to the past to see what era corresponds to the current situation most closely, and then name the new age accordingly.